halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
New Alexandria Federal Conservatory
* * * }} The New Alexandria Federal Conservatory (NAFC) was an UEG sponsored Orphanage and educational campus for Wards of the State. It was founded in on the planet in 2457 by an Bishop, Thomas Wilde. It remained there from the late 25th to the mid 26th century when it was destroyed during the . At it's height, the NAFC owned several campuses across , and housed 13,000 children from 25 colony worlds. The Conservatory was also home to Drew Marquez until he was conscripted into the at age 6. History In 2457 the Conservatory was officially founded as the privately run "New Alexandria Episcopal Children's Home" (Új Alexandria Isten Gyermekháza). Founder Bishop Thomas Wilde had housed a few dozen homeless and parent-less children in spare rooms at several local Churches before gathering enough private donations to buy a housing structure for the fledgling orphanage. By 2465, Wilde had purchased several plots of land and built three multi-floored structures in what would eventually be called the "Child City". In 2472, at the urging of , Wilde and his Board of Clergy adopted the name "New Alexandria Children's Conservatory", and renamed their governing body to a "Board of Directors" to appear more secular. At this point in time, the had shown interest in sponsoring the Conservatory, but wouldn't outright back one religious group over another. By 2477, the CAA had officially put their interest into writing, offering sponsorship on behalf of the UEG. Over the next decade, the CAA would begin to integrate Government employees into the staff. By 2487, the UEG officially sponsored most aspects of the Conservatory prompting it's final name change from "Children's Conservatory" to "Federal Conservatory" when the board of directors was dissolved. After it's controversial sponsorship by the UEG in 2487, multiple UEG spokespersons infamously stated the Conservatory's "...emphasis to create faithful citizens of the UEG". This created a local outcry during a . The UEG resorted, ultimately, to readopt a variation of the prior board of directors to appease the , and went as far as to invite Episcopal clergy onto the board in an oversight role. These changes would come too late, however, as the Conservatory's reputation was irreparably tainted by the UEG sponsorship and subsequent fumbling of public relations. During this era, the NAFC gained monikers such as "The Conscriptatorium", "Monkey House", and "Killer Farm". Though a highly controversial flash point, multiple local and external critics would go onto cite the Conservatory as one of the few "successful" State run orphanages in the Inner Colonies. It would became accepted in the decades after that Proto-Insurrectionists had been the most vocal critics, and much of the ire the NAFC gained faded after the conflict began. By the turn of the 26th century, the NAFC had long been utilized to house orphans, runaways, destitute, abused, and endangered children from infancy until the university level. Though it initially limited itself to institutionalize children of Eposz, when the began, the UNSC forcibly conscripted the NAFC to house, foster, and educate children evacuated from other Colony planets. As of 2552 The NAFC had three priority housing programs: the Ward Dormitories—colloquially known as the "Child City"—, Foster Care, and standard Adoption. At the time of it's destruction, it was also in the midst of accruing funds for pilot programs for both physically and mentally disabled children (whom had not been housed by the NAFC to that point). During the , it is estimated that many staff and children from the NAFC perished when it was hit by the initial surprise attacks. Though the UNSC made a significant effort to evacuate the main campus, casualty estimates are in excess of 70%. Evacuee's would eventually be brought to , but it is currently unknown what the fate of most survivors is in the . Notable Alumni * Andrew-B191 Category:UEG Category:Reach Locations Category:Location